


De la triste historia de la aldaba mágica

by Lils_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, I mean, Ravenclaw, and they are DONE, the eagle knocker is a character too, they are drunk teenagers, what are they going to talk about
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: Cuando Rowena Ravenclaw la creó y le concedió el cometido de mantener su torre libre de aquellas personas no lo suficientemente inteligentes, no mencionó el amor que parecían sentir sus brillantes alumnos por la bebida.O de la aldaba mágica que estaba hasta el moño de lidiar con adolescentes borrachos.
Kudos: 4





	De la triste historia de la aldaba mágica

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic viene a raíz de este tuit: https://twitter.com/firecrackerx/status/1031446476185133056
> 
> Aldaba: Pieza de metal, especialmente de hierro o de bronce, que se sujeta en la parte exterior de la puerta por una base articulada y con la que se golpea para llamar.  
> Estar borracho como una cuba: Se refiere a ir muy borracho. Supongo que se entiende en el contexto, pero lo aclaro para la gente que no conozca la expresión.  
> Marcus Belby: Miembro de Ravenclaw perteneciente al Club de las Eminencias, que era el club exclusivo de alumnos del profesor Slughorn.  
> El pedo: Sinónimo de borrachera.

**_2 de mayo de 1998_ **

Rowena Ravenclaw creó la torre de Ravenclaw y le concedió a una aldaba con forma de águila el cometido de mantenerla libre de aquellas personas no lo suficientemente inteligentes. Durante siglos, la aldaba llevó a cabo su cometido con entereza y convicción. Dedicaba todas sus horas muertas a elaborar intrincados acertijos y problemáticas preguntas, con el fin de asegurarse de que el deseo de la fundadora se viera cumplido.

_«La torre de Ravenclaw quedará reservada para aquellos que compartan el verdadero deseo del conocimiento»._

Y ahora, mucho tiempo después de la muerte de su ilustre creadora, siendo golpeada sin cesar por Amycus Carrow en su intento por entrar en la torre, la aldaba se pregunta en qué momento su trabajo se convirtió en esto.

―¿Adónde van a parar los objetos perdidos? ―pregunta de nuevo ante la repentina aparición de la profesora McGonogall, digna y serena en su ropa de dormir al lado de tan inepto energúmeno.

―Al no ser, es decir, al todo ―contesta la profesora.

Si Rowena Ravenclaw ―el Más Allá la tenga en su gloria― hubiera tenido a bien de concederle una expresión facial, en este momento estaría llena de amarga resignación. O, como dirían los jóvenes de hoy en día, expresaría un claro _¿qué coño me estás contando, tía?_

_¿Qué quiere decir «al no ser», profesora?,_ es lo que le hubiera gustado preguntarle. ¿Es el «no ser» lo mismo que «el todo»? ¿Por qué van a allí los objetos perdidos? Y si no están perdidos, ¿dónde están; en el ser, que sería la nada? ¿Qué significa eso? Se supone que es profesora, por el amor de Rowena, qué se supone que quiere decirme con esa respuesta.

A la aldaba le gustaría decir muchas cosas, pero su sagrado cometido y los siglos que llevan los alumnos tocándole los genitales que no tiene se lo impiden. Así que, como lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo, lo deja pasar.

―Muy bien expresado ―contesta abriéndose. Porque, francamente, ¿qué otra cosa puede decir? ¿ _Correcto_? Bah. Gryffindor tenía que ser.

No siempre ha sido así, claro. La aldaba todavía recuerda con afecto los buenos tiempos, cuando no había demasiados alumnos en Hogwarts y la Casa Ravenclaw se mantenía como un lugar privilegiado para aquellos magos realmente brillantes.

Había estado Uric, que daba las respuestas más ingeniosas y extravagantes, aunque siempre correctas de una manera u otra. También estuvo Ignatia, que reflexionaba durante horas si era necesario hasta llegar con la solución más exacta.

¡Oh, y Basil! El director más decente que había tenido la escuela; a veces solo salía de la Sala Común para poder enfrentarse a un rompecabezas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras medita sobre qué la llevó a tirar la toalla con las nuevas generaciones de alumnos, la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw se cierra tras el paso de ambos profesores y la aldaba espera al siguiente inútil que le dedicará una respuesta absurda.

**_21 de diciembre de 1996_ **

En todos sus siglos de fiel vigilia, la aldaba rememora algunas noches con especial terror. Una de las peores fue el Baile de Navidad de 1994 en el que Roger Davies se hizo una paja en sus narices porque Fleur Delacour lo dejó plantado y él era incapaz de adivinar la contraseña.

A partir de entonces, intentó simplificar los acertijos las noches que los estudiantes venían perjudicados ―por decirlo de forma amable―. Era un insulto a sus principios, pero no quería ser testigo de más llantos ni masturbaciones patéticas.

Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta la fatídica noche del 21 de diciembre de 1996.

Era casi Navidad y los vio llegar borrachos como cubas.

Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de su Casa y defensor a muerte de encontrarse «solo algo risueño» tras su único whisky de fuego.

Terry Boot, alumno bastante poco destacable ―tanto por su estatura como por sus notas― que apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie y a estas alturas ya solo se limitaba a balbucear incoherencias.

Y Michael Corner, cachondo perdido y más fumado que la profesora Trelawney los lunes por la mañana. Al contrario que sus compañeros, era capaz de fingir estar sobrio con bastante acierto, de no ser por la canción que destrozaba a grito pelado:

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

_y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_Y con aro me refiero a ano,_

_y con pelotas me refiero a pollaaaaaas._

―Por favor, Michael, cállate la puñetera boca ―murmuró Anthony con voz débil, ayudando a Terry a seguir caminando pues el más bajo de los tres había resbalado ante el último verso y se había dado de bruces contra las escaleras.

Michael, como la aldaba ya sabía que tendía a hacer, lo ignoró.

_Anthony está amargado_

_porque no folla ni drogado,_

_así que si Weasley le presta su aro_

_de oro lo coronaaaamos._

―No voy drogado ―se defendió Anthony con poca dignidad. En su defensa, tratar de subir las escaleras con el peso muerto de Terry y los gallos de Michael no era una tarea sencilla.

Venían de la fiesta de Navidad del reincorporado profesor Slughorn, que aunque exclusiva para los repollos de su ridículo Club de las Eminencias ―a la aldaba nunca le había caído bien ese señor―, la mitad de Ravenclaw había conseguido infiltrarse gracias a Marcus Belby.

(A la aldaba tampoco le gustaba Marcus Belby).

_«_ _Al menos emplean su supuesta inteligencia de vez en cuando. Aunque sea para beberse hasta el agua de los floreros_ _»,_ se lamentó el águila.

Ahí venían los tres adolecentes a los que había visto crecer, como tantos otros, y la aldaba preparó su pregunta.

_«_ _Que tenga una respuesta única que no de lugar a conflicto_ _»_ _,_ se recordó.

Michael llegó el primero, pegando saltos bastante tambaleantes. Sonreía como un desquiciado mientras sus compañeros lo alcanzaban y el águila tuvo una mala sensación antes de que la agarraran para llamar.

Bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

―En las manos de la gente a veces estoy metido, unas veces estirado y otras veces encogido. ¿Qué soy?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio tras las palabras del águila ―Anthony aprovechó para desenganchar a Terry de su hombro y dejarlo en el suelo en una postura poco digna― y entonces Michael dijo sin pestañear:

―La polla de Blaise Zabini.

Terry empezó a descojonarse desde su lugar en el suelo, y Anthony les dirigió una mirada que intentaba pasar por censuradora. El hecho de verlos dobles no ayudaba especialmente a su propósito, pero como prefecto debía poner empeño.

―Incorrecto.

―Ya la has jodido ―dijo Anthony con dramatismo, buscando una pared en la que apoyarse para superar los duros sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en su vida. Terry seguía descojonándose en el suelo. O ahogándose, no quedaba muy claro.

―Pues es la verdad ―Michael se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad―. El único que no ha tocado esa polla eres tú porque eres un remilgado.

Terry emitió un sonido de queja (o un estertor moribundo) y Michael sacudió en la mano en la dirección de su amigo.

―Bueno, y Terry porque es hetero. Nadie es perfecto.

Terry soltó un grito ahogado y levantó el puño en algún intento de gesto reivindicativo.

―Heterofobia… ―murmuró babeando sobre el muro, antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Michael y Anthony lo contemplaron un instante. Anthony le dio una patada para comprobar si seguía vivo; el chillido de dolor demostró que sí.

―Tú solo te tiraste a Zabini este verano para olvidar a la chica Weasley y la ruptura con Chang así que no te lo tengas tan creído ―retomó Anthony el tema. La aldaba empezaba a temerse que se habían olvidado por completo que debían responder una pregunta para entrar y dejarla tranquila sin escuchar sus conversaciones de adolescentes sexualmente frustrados.

―Eso no es cierto ―se ofendió Michael―. Me lo tiré porque está buenísimo.

Anthony bufó. La aldaba siempre había sentido un cariño especial hacia Anthony. Era buen chico y solía tomarse en serio sus acertijos. También solía apuntarse las cosas en los antebrazos porque era muy despistado, llevar la camisa mal abotonada y tomar café solo porque la leche le sentaba mal. A Anthony no le gustaban los chicos como ese Slytherin llamado Blaise Zabini ―alto, guapo, llamativo y aparentemente perfecto―; a Anthony le gustaban reales, honestos y con los mismos defectos visibles que tenía él.

Quizá por eso era su favorito, porque era el más listo de los tres.

Por suerte, antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentir un ramalazo de emoción poco propio de un objeto mágico pero inanimado, otras dos personas entraron en la escena.

Por un lado, Mandy Brockelhurst, que subía las escaleras llorando a moco tendido y con una botella de _algo que definitivamente no era cerveza de mantequilla_ en la mano.

Por otro, un poco más atrás, la confiable prefecta Padma Patil. Seria y serena como siempre, pero con un paso ligeramente inseguro que hizo temer al águila lo peor.

Si Padma Patil se había emborrachado acababa de morir su última esperanza en la ilustre Casa Ravenclaw.

―Mandy, Padma ―saludó Michael apoyándose en la puerta en una postura que intentaba demostrar confianza y resaltar su paquete al mismo tiempo. Anthony lo miró como si fuera gilipollas. Que, así entre nosotras, lo era―. ¿Qué hay?

Mandy lo ignoró y se dejó caer al suelo al lado del cuerpo ―el águila esperaba que vivo― de Terry. Tenía todo el rímel corrido y no dejaba de soltar unos hipidos terroríficos que le movían todo el cuerpo y resonaban por la torre.

―¿Estás bien? ―se aventuró Anthony con miedo. Mandy no era fácil de tratar sobria, no quería ni imaginar borracha.

La muchacha soltó un aullido ante su pregunta y bebió un largo trago de su botella.

―Hombres ―masculló con rabia―. Siempre hombres. ¿Por qué siempre sois hombres los que os interesáis por mí? ¡Yo quiero chicas guapas, joder! ¡Chicas! ¿Por qué no les gusto a las chicas?

La última palabra salió como un gemido que ahogó con otro largo trago. Su amiga, que se había colocado de pie a su lado, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

―Ea, ea.

Mandy le apartó la mano de un golpe seco.

―Déjame, Padma. Tú no entiendes mi dolor porque tienes el coño congelado.

Terry se despertó de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos.

―¿Coño? ¿Dónde?

Las reacciones fueron diversas: Michael se empezó a reír de manera desquiciada, Mandy lloró con más fuerza, Padma agarró la botella de su amiga y le dio un trago ella también, Anthony decidió que era un buen momento para hacer una corrección semántica:

(Luego que por qué era su favorito).

―Corazón ―aclaró inclinándose sobre Terry para comprobar que respiraba, pues al no ver ningún coño el chico se había vuelto a dormir―. Querrás decir que tiene el corazón congelado.

―El corazón y el coño ―se empeñó Mandy estirando las manos para tratar de recuperar su secuestrada botella. Padma la alejó―. ¡¿Lo ves?! Lo tiene todo congelado. Es de sangre fría como una Slideron. Eslyterin. Slicerrin. Como una serpiente ―finalizó convencida.

―Que decida emplear mi tiempo en tareas productivas que me aporten intelectualmente en lugar de buscar a alguien con quien restregarme por los pasillos no me hace menos válida ―declaró Padma muy digna y con sorprendente buena dicción a pesar de su evidente embriaguez.

―Pero de qué tareas productivas hablas si ayer estuviste _tres horas_ lanzándole una pelota a la gata de Filch y ni siquiera lograste que te la devolviera una sola vez.

―Se llama constancia y dedicación, dos palabras que…

―Oye ―interrumpió Terry que había vuelto a resucitar de entre los muertos―, todo esto es muy interesante pero ya que no hay coños visibles a mí me gustaría pasar el pedo en una cama.

Michael se apartó de la puerta y la señaló con aire teatral.

―Yo ya lo he intentado.

―¿Cuál era la pregunta? ―intentó recordar Anthony. La aldaba se entristeció; su ojito derecho estaba más corrupto de lo esperado.

―Algo sobre pollas ―ayudó Michael.

―No, esa era tu respuesta de mierda.

―¡Eh!

―Tíos, creo que voy a potar.

―Joder, Terry, no se te puede sacar a ningún sitio. Primero te duermes y ahora vomitas.

―Padmaaaaaaaa, dame la botella.

―Me la he acabado.

―¡¿Qué?!

―No es culpa mía, te dije que los porros de hoja de mandrágora me sientan como el culo, pero tú no parabas de insistir en que me fumara uno. Si vomito es gracias a ti.

―Sí, venga, ahora la culpa es mía…

―Te fumaste tres, no uno.

―Anthony, macho, déjame vivir.

―¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso, Padma? Era mi botella. Mi alcohol. Mi rechazo. Mi soledad porque ninguna chica me quiere. Ya no me queda nada. ¡Nada!

―No seas dramática. Yo te quiero. A veces.

―Tú no me comes el coño, Padma, no intentes ablandarme.

―Yo puedo comértelo si quieres.

―¡Cállate, Terry! ―dijeron cuatro voces a la vez. Tras ese exabrupto conjunto hubo un instante de sagrado silencio en el cuál el águila intentó arrepentirse de todos los pensamientos homicidas que había tenido durante esa conversación.

«Siento haberte maldecido, Rowena» se disculpó en silencio. «A veces el trabajo que me impusiste es demasiado difícil, seguro que lo entiendes. En realidad no quiero que estés todo el rato al lado de Godric en el Más Allá, jamás te desearía algo así en serio. La ira me cegó».

―Jopé, era una propuesta de buena fe ―murmuró Terry para el collar de su camisa.

Anthony y Padma suspiraron a la vez. Mandy le intentó dar una patada a Terry pero falló por medio metro.

―Bueno, ¿cuál era la pregunta? ―se interesó, _por fin_ , Padma.

Tuvieron que volver a llamar porque ninguno se acordaba:

―En las manos de la gente a veces estoy metido, unas veces estirado y otras veces encogido. ¿Qué soy?

―Es verdad que suena a algo sobre penes ―admitió Padma. Ni en los prefectos se podía confiar ya.

―Quizá es una varita ―sugirió Mandy intentando ponerse en pie para alejarse de Terry. Su llanto había cesado tras la discusión.

―Las varitas no se encogen.

―Bueno, podrían. Con un encantamiento.

―Pero no lo hacen por regla general, Mandy. Céntrate.

Cayeron en un silencio reflexivo que el águila agradeció. Al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era menos reflexivo y más de estarse quedando dormidos. Con desasosiego, contempló como Terry volvía dormirse sobre el regazo de un somnoliento Anthony; como Mandy recuperaba su vacía botella y se abrazaba a ella en un rincón; y como Michael y Padma se miraban el uno al otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―¿La respuesta es el ego masculino? ―lo intentó Padma.

―Incorrecto, aunque es una respuesta original.

―¿El ego masculino? ―se extrañó Anthony, no tan adormilado como daba la impresión.

Padma se encogió de hombros.

―Es fácil hincharlo o destruirlo en pedazos con un par de palabras. Me pareció acertado.

Hubo otro momento de reflexivo silencio, mientras los chicos asumían sus palabras ―y Anthony se quedaba definitivamente dormido―, y entonces Michael dijo:

―He estado retocando la canción de «A Weasley vamos a coronar», ¿quieres hacer un dúo?

Padma se lo pensó un momento.

―Vale.

Desde ese día, la aldaba que vigilaba lealmente la Casa de la erudición dio por válida cualquier respuesta que sonara ligeramente inteligente.

* * *

**EXTRA**

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

_y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_Y con aro me refiero a ano,_

_y con pelotas me refiero a pollas._

_Anthony está amargado_

_porque no folla ni drogado,_

_así que si Weasley le presta su aro_

_de oro lo coronamos._

_Los Weasleys están muy buenos,_

_nos gusta hasta su abuelo._

_Y si Anthony empieza a follar_

_nos dejará festejar en paz._

_Por eso los de Ravenclaw debemos cantar:_

_a Weasley vamos a coronar._


End file.
